blood promise
by theblackrose88
Summary: My vertion of Richelle Meads 4th Vampire Academy book
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey people. This is my version of Blood Promise Richelle Mead's fourth book in the vampire academy series.**

**I started writing it because I was having a hard time waiting intill August when it comes out.**

**I'll try really hard to update with a new chapter everyday.b**

**So here it is. I hope you like it. Please Review it makes me feel so spetial.**

**xoxo **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**I was walking down a curving road practically crying my my eyes out. I had just finished abandoning the my best friend in the whole world**

**who had been my for ever to go kill the man I loved. It was so twisted. I was trying so hard to keep out of Lissa's head. Her emotions where **

**so strong that I was having a hard time walking in the effort to keep in my own head. I would need a ride to get to Misoula. I felt horrible using **

**Adrien for money like I was. He was actually a decent guy if you looked through all his anoyingness, but I don't think I could ever love another **

**man other than Dimitri. The thought of Dimitri brought tears to my eyes and I felt like there was a hole in my heart. I had a feeling that hole **

**would never heal. I stopped at a gas station where I hoped I could hitch a ride. Another burst of emotion from Lissa made me burst into tears. **

**Pull yourself together, I thought angerly to myself. Your Rose Hathaway bad ass damphir who just dropped out of school and abandoned your **

**best friend. There was a couple of human boy's who looked about my age who where sitting by there car a shiny red Honda drinking beer and **

**laughing loudly. One of them looked my way and gave a loud wolf whistle. One was big and dark the other small and skinny. Normally I would **

**have ignored them and walk away with my head held high, but I was desperate. I think I would easily be able to handle these guys if it came **

**to a fight I had trained all my life to fight Strigoi so I could easily take on two human. I also had a silver stake attached to my belt if worst **

**came to worst. I gave on of my man eating smiles and walked over towards the men. I had a sexy body with lots of curves and long almost **

**black hair that hung lose around my shoulders. **

"**Can you guys give me a ride to Misoula." I said smiling again.**

"**Sure baby." The big dark one said, looking at his friend.**

**The skinny one smiled first at me and then turned to the first one a stupid grin on his face.**

**We all got in the car me in the passengers seat the skinny one in the back and the big one driving.**

**I settled in and stared blankly out the window. After about fifteen minutes of driving I finally looked at some signs and realized where we **

**where. **

"**What the hell where going in the wrong direction." I said wearily realizing that it would come to a fight.**

**The dark on just smiled and pulled to the side of the road. The skinny on laughed drunkly.**

**The big one reached for me but I was fast. I managed to punch him hard in the nose the force pushing him out of the car. He rolled to the side **

**and tried to get on his feet. I kicked him hard in the stomach and he fell over again I dropped to my knees and punched him again this time **

**knocking him out. I went back in for the skinny one but he wasn't there. Oh well I thought. At least I have a ride. I got back into the car and **

**started backtracking back to the gas station. Then I got some food and kept driving to Misoula. When I got there it was almost dark but I still **

**had a bit of sun left. I checked into a hotel. Amazingly I didn't need any ID but that probably had to do with the fact that it was such a crappy **

**hotel. Oh well, It had a decent bed, and shower with hot water which was all I could ask for. I dumped my small bag on the bed and went out **

**to try and find the bank Adrien had directed me to. I finally found and felt even more guilty when I found out how much was in the bank **

**account.**

"**Holy shit." I said aloud. **

**I only took out a small amount of money. If I was desperate for more I could probably come back. I after went to the drug store and got some **

**heavy sleeping pills. No dreams for me tonight I hoped. I was thoroughly exhaustedly by the time I got back. I had a long shower and then **

**took one of the pills and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The next morning I hurt like hell. My bones ached and my head was dizzy and confused. I got up and showered for a very long**

**time letting the hot water sooth my bones. After I went and got some breakfast I was feeling refreshed but I still hurt. **

"**Maybe I could just see how Lissa's doing." I thought aloud.**

**I missed her so much. I could just check on her. I sat down cross legged on the not so comfortable bed, head laying against the back board. I **

**didn't really have to try to get into Lissa's head, I just sorta stopped fighting it. I felt guilty Lissa was miserable. She was with Christian Ozera **

**her boyfriend the bad ass like me. They where in the church attic on the floor. Lissa was lying into him and crying hard. He had his arms **

**around her and the shoulder of his cotton t-shirt was soaking wet. He was trying desperately to comfort her.**

"**Why did she have to go? She loves him more than me. I thought she would always be with me. But shes gone." Lissa sobbed.**

"**She doesn't love him more than you I'm sure she just has to deal with him right now. When he's um... taken care of she'll come back to you." **

**He said in a voice I would have never imagined he had.**

**It was so confident and caring. But I could see the doubt in his eyes. But Lissa didn't, she trusted him completely. That calmed her down a bit. **

**He was good for Lissa even if I hated to admit it. He made her feel better.**

"**You really think so." Lissa asked.**

**She looked up from Christian's shoulder and into his eyes. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy and red. She had bags under **

**her eyes and I could tell that she suffered from no sleep last night. She looked horrible, and she knew it. I jerked out of her head feeling **

**miserable. I wanted to run back right now to St. Vladamir's right now and comfort her and tell her everything was going to be okay. But **

**mental picture of Dimitri flashed through my head reminding me of what I had to do. I would come back to her no wait I would try my very **

**best to come back to her I promised myself. I knew I would keep the promise I had made to Dimitri at all costs. **

**I packed up my few belongings and was on the road again by noon. I would start my search in Spokane, In the tunnels where Christian and **

**me had gone to go save Mia, Mason and Eddie who had recklessly gone to go kill the Strigoi that had killed the Badicas and the Zekolos**

**as well as Mia's mom, where the Strigoi kept there chart of royal Moroi killings. As well as the house that Isaiah: an old vampire had **

**held them captive and starved them for three days until they had thought up an escape plan, and the house Mason lost his life in trying to **

**protect me. That brought back more sad memories. I hurt nearly everyone who cared about me. I looked around the town but unfortunately **

**there weren't any particularly shabby hotels. So I settled for a fairly nice one that I hoped wouldn't care if I had ID or not. Plus I had money I **

**could always bribe if I needed to. And if the person was a boy... what am I thinking. I mentally slapped my self. I was going insane. I needed **

**to kill Dimitri I owed him that much. It would be like killing half of me. And it would hurt for the rest of my life. Just as I had feared the woman **

**needed ID, but I begged and pleaded and payed double the price I was supposed to and she finally caved. I went up to my room. It was nearly **

**dark so decided to start the search tomorrow. I had a hot shower in hopes that my muscles would stop aching, no such luck and walked down **

**to the little general store. I bought a few items and was just about to leave when a book caught my eye. It was an old western novel. I **

**recognized it as one of the same ones as Dimitri's many. I picked it off the shelf and went to pay. When I got back to the hotel I got a glass of **

**water one of the large sleeping pills ready on the small bedside table. I relaxed on the bed and started to read. I was only a few pages in **

**when I felt my eyelids droop. And I couldn't keep them open. I dumped the book onto the bedside table clumsily and knocked over the glass of **

**water. I quickly turned off the light and fell asleep. I was in a dark forest, I could barley make out the tree's I had on a bikini top that showed **

**off much too much skin for my liking. I had a belly button ring on but not the usual eye shaped pendent that my mom had gotten me for **

**Christmas. It was a pitch black jewel. And unlike before I did not have the Dragomir's guardian's bracelet. I noticed suddenly it was cold out. **

**Big fat raindrops landed on my head and suddenly out of the bushes walked Adrien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Adrien looked ...well... tired. He had large circles around his eyes and his figure drooped. I could tell that same as Lissa he didn't get much **

**sleep last night. **

"**Adrien what are you doing here?" I said in an annoyed but friendly tone.**

"**You look cold. Do you want a jacket?" He asked his voice raspy and exhausted.**

**I looked down at myself and found that I was shivering.**

"**Yes please." I said gratefully.**

**He pointed behind me there on a tree branch was a warm looking fur coat. I quickly grabbed it and very carefully not wanting to rip out my **

**belly button piercing put it on.**

"**Thank." I said as I snuggled into the coat.**

"**Your welcome."**

"**Now answer my question." I demanded.**

"**I came here to convince you to come home."**

"**What! You don't even know what I'm doing. Plus I'll come back."**

"**I know what your doing." He said looking at the ground ashamed.**

"**Lissa told you." I exclaimed, anger bubbling inside of me.**

"**That was between me and her. She shouldn't have told you." I said stiffly.**

"**She didn't." Adrien said blushing.**

"**What. Who the hell told you." I yelled.**

"**Well everyone sorta knows." Adrien said sheepishly, readying himself for my outburst.**

"**How much does everyone know." I said softly in a dangerous voice, stretching out each syllable trying hard to contain my temper.**

"**um... well everything." Adrien said so quietly that I could barley hear him.**

**I counted calmly backwards from ten. Nine, eight, seven yeah the counting wasn't working. I went through a series of swear words that would **

**have gottin mw dettention back at St. Vladamir's****. Adrien just stood there looking guilty.**

"**Whatever fucking bitch babbled I'm going to rip there eyeballs out of there sockets when I get out of this dream I'm gonna make..." I rabbled **

**on for a few minutes shaking with anger. Adrien just looked sad. Me and Dimitri had both known what would happen if are secret was **

**reviled. Dimitri was like a god back at campus. We where going to tell everyone about are relationship after I graduated, but now that Dimitri **

**was dead or as good as dead I had wanted to keep are romance a secret. I wanted to let Dimitri keep being that legend that he had been when **

**he nobly died in battle. I knew that if anyone found out about us it would ruin his reputation completely.**

"**It's not actually that bad." Adrien said when I finally went quiet.**

"**Most of them think it's cute like a Romeo and Juliet story." He said**

"**Yeah Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo." I muttered so softly that I was actually surprised that Adrien heard me. **

**Adrien looked at me sympathetically, but didn't say anything.**

"**So who's the bitch I'm still going to kill?" I asked more violently than I felt. **

"**Um I'm not sure if I should tell you. You sound like you might commit murder, and I wouldn't want that." Adrien said looking a little nervous **

**at my facial expressions.**

"**Adrien please tell, I promise I won't murder him just put him in the hospital for a few weeks...months...years." I said confidently.**

**Adrien shook his head smiling waiting a couple of minutes before answering**

"**Jesse and Ralph." He said.**

**I slowley started counting again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Please please please read and review Thanks**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**I was practically exploding. Jesse and Ralph had spread nasty rumors about me, tortured Lissa, and now this! They were in for it when I got **

**home. **

"**If your not careful there going to get a restraining order on you." Adrien laughed.**

**I practically snarled at him.**

"**Rose you should come home. Your mom is really..."**

"**Angry, Upset, Disappointed so what else is new." I cut him off.**

"**Rose she's worried about you" He said softly.**

**Okay that was not expected. My mom was a kick ass gaurdien, but a pretty lame mom. Her work always came first. So that was really **

**surprising. I was speechless for a few seconds.**

"**What?Why?"**

"**She knows how hard it is to face strigoi that you've known, especially ones that you've loved. **

**She doesn't think you can do it. Rose what if ****you can't do it. **

**What if he kills you? Or worse..." I flinched.**

**He didn't flinched finish his sentence but we both knew what it meant.**

"**Adrien I will be strong enough. I promised him I would do this." I said fiery determination lit my face.**

"**Rose be sensible Dimitri is gone. Lissa is still here. She misses you. She wants you to come back and be her gaurdien." He said in **

**desperation.**

**Annoyance and hurt spread through me. **

**They didn't understand. **

**Nobody did. **

**Dimitri wasn't gone. **

**That was my job. **

"**I will come back, but I have to do this. Don't you understand. I love him." I was shouting now.**

**Adrien tired and defeated now. **

"**Okay then. I won't bother you again. Goodbye Rose." He said. **

**His expression was blank, completely business like but I could see the hurt in his eyes.**

"**Adrien wait..." **

**But he was already gone.**

**I woke up. Sad and Depressed. I was ready to give up, but Dimitri's face kept flashing through my head. I got up and showered I put on a **

**baggy sweatshirt and comfy jeans. I left my hair loose around my shoulders, but slipped an elastic band around my wrist just in case. I slipped **

**my silver stake into my sweat shirt's pocket. After a quick breakfast I set out. I looked through all the tunnel twice but all I found where faded **

**traces of Strigoi that had held residence a long time ago. When I finally started heading over to the house that we had been held captive in it **

**was already past dinner time. The sun was going down. I think I'll start again tomorrow. I thought sensibly. I didn't want it to be dark when I **

**either entered or left the house. That is if I was leaving at all. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. I headed to the motel stopping for **

**gas along the way. I felt disappointed at my wasted day of searching. I sat down on the rumpled bed and let my mind slip into Lissa's. She was **

**with Christian (of course). They where in a big room. Sitting in silence.**

"**I miss her so much." Lissa said softly.**

**She looked a lot better but there was still a slight strain in her voice and I could still see bags under her eyes.**

**Christian would have probably said something nice and understanding but I never found out exactly what because at that moment I snapped **

**back into my own body because someone was shaking me had and yelling my name loudly. And that someone was Victor Dashkov. **


End file.
